


The Wrench

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - All in 5D's, Deus Ex Yugi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: "Please don't say anything."
Relationships: Atem/Fudou Yuusei, Fudou Yuusei/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	The Wrench

"Please don't say anything."

Atem, who'd been looking through his deck, pauses to blink at Crow.

Crow jerks his chin, and Atem sees Yusei by his D-Wheel, rummaging through his toolbox with a pinched face.

"What do you mean?" Atem murmurs.

"You'll see," Crow replies, and he sounds close to laughing. "Just _don't say anything_."

So Atem calls Yusei's name.

"Atem," Yusei says, only a hint of habitual fondness coming through his frustration. "Have you seen my wrench?"

He doesn't see Atem's eyes wander to his belt. Where the wrench is.

Crow quietly clears his throat. Atem shoots him an imploring look.

"I am having fun!" Crow whispers.

"But—"

"Atem, I'm begging you. For once, let him figure it out."

Atem shifts on his feet. Yusei grunts and stands—the wrench swinging a little with the movement—turning his head this way and that.

"It's the medium-sized one," he tells Atem. His eyes are slightly wide.

Atem opens his mouth.

"Don't," Crow mutters, drawing out the 'o'.

"Uh. Have you—have you checked the cabinets?"

He's such a horrible liar, but Yusei of course believes him. He trusts Atem so much.

Crow's sharp look closes his mouth again.

While Yusei opens cabinet after cabinet of neatly arranged tools and spare parts, Atem looks back at his cards. Black Magician in his original purple ensemble peaks from below Lightforce Sword. His expression of course hasn't changed, but he almost looks like he's face-palming instead of pushing up his hat. Atem doesn't know if he's actually doing it or if he's just projecting.

Sighing, he puts his deck back in his belt and takes out his phone. There's only one person he can turn to.

Sneaking a photo, Atem adds a caption explaining the situation.

As always, he gets a reply within a minute.

>>Yugi (13:10)  
It's the one in his belt isn't it

>>Atem (13:11)  
Yes :(

>>Yugi (13:12)  
Definitely leave him be

>>Yugi (13:12)  
THAT WAS JOU!! You should tell him!

"Yugi says to tell him," Atem says smugly.

Crow's head hits the back of the old couch. "Of course he did."

Yusei practically slams the last cabinet shut.

Atem approaches him.

"Nooo," Crow whines.

"Yusei, sweetheart," Atem says, moved to a rare pet name.

Yusei turns. He's haggard and clearly exhausted.

Atem takes his hand, then reaches for the wrench. Yusei follows the motion and promptly turns red.

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Sorry." Yusei takes the wrench. "Thank you."

" _I_ _'m_ sorry. I lied."

Yusei glances at a pouting Crow. "It's alright."

"But maybe it's a sign you should take a break."

"I'm almost done."

Unknowingly, Atem adopts what Yugi calls his Spirit Guide voice. "You always are. It doesn't have to be long."

People rarely deny his Spirit Guide voice. Yusei stares at the wrench. Then looks back up at Atem and nods.

Crow sullenly texts Jack with a photo of them and the caption, _Foiled again_.

>>Jack (13:15)  
Damn it.


End file.
